Divagations hormonales
by TheDevilOfSlytherin
Summary: On a tous un jour ou l'autre été attiré par quelqu'un. Donc entre nous soit dit, on a tous déjà imaginé les scénari les plus improbables, dignes des pires comédies romantiques, et qui se soldent immanquablement par la déclaration d'un amour inconditionnel. Non ?


**Me demandez pas d'où je sors une idée pareille, je pense que cette petite histoire m'a servi d'exutoire. Le principe est simple : il s'agit d'un début de scénario, un truc qui peut arriver à tout le monde. Ensuite, je m'amuse à imaginer les petits scénari que se fait Ginny, qui est folle amoureuse de Harry. Sauf que voilà, parfois les pensées ne vont pas dans le sens où on voudrait qu'elles aillent. A méditer.**

 **Chaque petite histoire débute par "Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux" et se termine par "ils scellèrent leur union nouvelle par un long et doux baiser", sauf une petite variante dans la dernière mais bref. Je n'ai pas spécialement le temps de me relire et je suis trop pressée de publier cette "merveille" donc je vous laisse avec mes erreurs potentielles !**

 **Bonne lecture à vous très chers !**

* * *

 **SCÉNARIO** **ORIGINAL**

 _Ginny marchait dans une rue peu fréquentée du Chemin de Traverse, manifestement pressée. Elle avait dû faire une course pour sa mère et, cela fait, elle avait hâte de rentrer chez elle. Une douleur au ventre lui prit soudain et la força à s'arrêter net. Son cœur battait beaucoup trop vite et lui faisait mal. Elle resta figée un certain moment puis, quand elle tenta de faire un pas en avant, elle tomba en avant, évanouie._

* * *

 _Histoire 1)_ **Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux** , elle se tenait dans les bras d'Harry qui la regardait, émerveillé par sa beauté lumineuse et dans le même temps incroyablement inquiet. Ginny ne savait depuis combien de temps il la portait telle une princesse, sans paraître incommodé par son poids. Elle comprit rapidement, en l'absence de blessures ou de douleurs, qu'il l'avait rattrapée avant même qu'elle ne touche le sol. Elle l'imagina courir le long de la route, la saisir dans ses bras, les yeux comblés d'angoisse.

« Ô Ginny, ma bien-aimée, j'ai eu si peur en te voyant tomber ! J'ai cru ne plus jamais te revoir ! Je ne tiens plus, Ginny, il faut que je te l'avoue. Mon cœur tout entier t'appartient. Je t'aime plus que je n'ai jamais aimé quiconque. Je pourrais tuer pour ton amour. Ô ma belle Ginny, ta chevelure de feu m'enivre, je t'ai aimée en te voyant, la première fois. Accepterais-tu, mon Amour, de m'épouser ? »

Ginny hocha promptement la tête et **ils scellèrent leur union nouvelle par un long et doux baiser.**

* * *

 _Histoire 2)_ **Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux,** la lumière blanche l'aveugla. Ses paupières papillonnèrent un instant puis elle remarqua une femme et deux enfants qui la regardaient avec douceur. La femme ressemblait à un ange, avec de longs cheveux blonds éclatants. Elle s'approcha en voyant que Ginny était réveillée.

 _« Mon enfant, je t'ai vue gésir au sol_

 _Et mon cœur s'est empli de compassion._

 _Alors je t'ai conduite à ma maison,_

 _Pour te faire boire un thé de tournesol._

 _Votre cher prince est déjà arrivé,_

 _Il vient vous donner un tendre baiser »_

La femme ouvrit les bras et ferma les yeux dans une pose divine, tandis que les deux enfants chantaient en latin derrière elle. Harry entra alors dans la pièce, vêtu d'un costume de chevalier.

 _« Ô Seigneur ma mie je vous entrevois soudain,_

 _J'ai choisi pour ma part ces doux alexandrins._

 _Si je suis ici c'est pour vous sauver la vie,_

 _Je viens ôter votre cœur qui vous a failli._

 _Voyez donc le mien, il vous aime tendrement_

 _Car, mon Amour, je suis votre prince charmant. »_

Les enfants et la femme se mirent alors à danser un ballet céleste, plein de légèreté. Ils sautaient allègrement, levant une jambe ou l'autre, tout en chantant toujours. Alors Ginny sauta du lit, fit trois sauts de chat puis entama un slow avec Harry. Lorsque la danse s'acheva, **ils scellèrent leur union nouvelle par un long et doux baiser.**

* * *

 _3)_ **Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux,** elle comprit qu'elle était à l'hôpital. Il n'y avait personne et un bip régulier se faisait entendre. Devant la vision de sa solitude, Ginny se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son petit corps. Elle avait toujours su que personne ne l'aimait. Ô, comme cela la rendait triste.

« Pourquoi pleures-tu Ginny ? demanda soudainement Harry, sorti d'on ne sait où.

\- Oh ! Harry ! Mais où étais-tu ?

\- J'ai veillé sur toi durant tout le quart d'heure où tu as été inconsciente. J'étais assis sur cette chaise, et puis je me suis endormi et je suis tombé par terre.

\- Tu es venu ici… pour moi ?

\- J'étais déjà à l'hôpital pour me moquer un peu de Gilderoy Lockhart. Puis je t'ai vue arriver et j'ai couru jusqu'à toi.

\- Oh merci Harry, je me sentais si seule…

\- Tu sais que je serai toujours là Ginny. D'ailleurs j't'ai jamais dit mais j'te trouve carrément bonne !

\- Oh Harry ! Quelle douceur ! Tes mots me réchauffent le cœur !

\- Ça te dit on se pécho dans un coin ?

\- Plutôt deux fois qu'une, mon héros ! »

Harry s'immisça dans le lit et **ils scellèrent leur union nouvelle par un long et doux baiser.**

* * *

 _4)_ **Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux,** Ginny flottait. Très sérieusement. Ce qu'elle vit autour d'elle n'était pas pour la rassurer. Son enveloppe charnelle gisait, sans vie, la nuque rompue, brutalisée par un pot de crème brûlée vide qui traînait par-là. Harry tenait la dépouille dans ses bras, pleurant tellement qu'un pédiluve s'était formé autour de lui.

« Ô Ginny comme je regrette ! J'aurais dû te dire bien plus tôt ce que je ressentais pour toi… maintenant, il ne me reste plus que mes yeux pour pleurer, ainsi que mon esprit pour fantasmer. Quoique… bah t'es encore chaude, ça passe, c'est pas complètement de la nécrophilie. »

Puis Harry dévêtit la sœur de son meilleur ami sous les yeux horrifiés d'un fantôme roux impuissant. Une fois qu'elle fut complètement dénudée, il commença à la caresser.

« Uh uh, dis-le que ça t'excite ! »

Puis **il scella par un long et doux baiser son union nouvelle** avec un cadavre.

* * *

 **Eh bien voilà, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ou à me soumettre de nouvelles idées. Je ne sais pas si je reproduirai l'expérience, ça dépendra de vous !**

 **Gros gros bisous à tous !**


End file.
